phantomiscoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Middle-Sensei
Middle-Sensei is the evil twin of Center-sensei that first appeared in Sehgaga Gakuen no Hitobito. Origins Back in October 8, 2014. SEGA introduced Hi-sCoool! Seha Girls, an anime starring incredibly cute anime girls based of SEGA consoles. These console girls were originally made in 2013, but the main thing here is that the show was the first appearance of Center-sensei. Unfortunately, thanks to the slightly higher popularity of the show than the stuff the Seha Girls originally appeared in, Rule 34 inevitably struck, with the major culprit being a pure evil Doujin group known as "Sorairo March", who created a Hentai Doujin featuring the girls going through exactly what you'd expect a bunch of creepy pervs who happen to know how to draw would want to happen. This Doujin was the first appearence of Middle-Sensei. Who, much like the series itself, sends the girls into a game at the beginning. (The author of this article has been unable to figure out what exact game..) You'd think the story would end here, because clearly, this was a one-off character created for a doujin, and for all we know, it was just an off-model version of Center-sensei. Unfortunately, this was not the end of Middle-Sensei Creation and death The creator of that Doujin, Narusawa Sora. Had big plans for Middle-Sensei, he wanted the doujin to happen for real. So he began work on coding a real-life version of Middle-sensei, with the goal of sneaking him into SEGA's offices undetected on a flash drive, transferring him onto one of the PCs, and letting him zip his way through their internal network onto the PC containing the Seha Girls. While he did manage to fully finish Middle-Sensei. Narusawa Sora's plans were foiled when he attempted to break into the offices, where the security system not only went off almost immediately when he got in, but he also tripped over a small garbage can, causing him to get stuck under a desk. Sora was promptly arrested by the police, with the flash drive containing Middle-Sensei, as well as the laptop he was developed on, being confiscated. Middle-Sensei was then executed, by formatting both the Flash Drive and Laptop Hard Drive he was contained in. Appearance In the Sehgaga Gakuen no Hitobito doujin, Middle-Sensei more or less looked like Center-sensei except somewhat lopsided, Due to the black & white colors in the doujin, it's impossible to tell if he had any color changes compared to Center-sensei, it's also unknown if he experienced any design changes when turned into a real AI. Trivia * Middle-Sensei has appeared in several "Worst software program" lists. Despite never actually being publicly released. * It's unknown what would have happened to Middle-Sensei if Narusawa Sora's plan was successful, but considering the quite good combat skills of the Seha Girls, it's highly likely he would have gotten his ass kicked several times in a row. * This isn't the only evil clone of Center-sensei. The actual Hi-sCoool! Seha Girls anime featured one named "Black Asobin"